Mother Nature
by Kagome41693
Summary: Through a series of events that happen. Gaara and Sakura find them selves always pushed together. Is it fate or not?


1st - history - Mrs. Mayuko

2nd - math - Mr. Ringo

3rd - P/E - Mr Anko

4th- Work

**1ST HIT**

No-one got sakura or tried to get sakura until three new students came to school. Sakura was now 18 with a kid who was now just starting kindergarden. The baby's daddy is from her old school and he come up. had baby when she was 13...baby name miki.- beatiful tree she has asma and needs an inhaler when a hurricane is unexpected to hit them everyone is huddled into one place.

"Sakura! Sakura!" I woke up and looked to see the class laughing at me. "You know your not suppose to sleep in class" Mrs. Mayuko was saying.

"Sorry" I told her sitting up a little but with my head on my arms.

"Okay, as I was saying-" I stopped listening to her after that because I really didn't care. I looked around and seen people looking at me like they always do. I didn't care, I just put my head back down.

"Ah yes the new student is here" I looked up enough to see some kid walk in wearing all black and he had red hair. He had a nice muscled body which meant that he would be a player because these girls around here will be all on him in the matter of minutes.

"Do you work out?" I heard Ino ask. I was wrong it only took them a matter of seconds. I didn't even feel like hearing his name. I put my head back down and went to sleep.

"Damnit Haruno!" I snapped awake and looked up and seen that there was a new class coming in.

"Sorry I would love to chat Mrs. M but I have to jet" I grabbed my bookbag and ran out before she could even tell me that I was written up or anything like that.

I walked down the same hallway every day, and every day people either act like they are scared of me or just don't give a shit. When I got to my second period I seen that the new kid that is in my first is also in my second. He got the empty seat that was always beside me. I didn't mind that someone had the spot but after a long time of putting my stuff their I got so use to it. I walked over to my seat and sat down pulling my math book out. The only block that I didn't like was my first block because of Mr. Mayuko is a pain in the ass and she hates me. This town is really little, has like a population of 2090 people which most of them are students that go to this high school or parents. Everyone here knows each other but me, I know them but they don't know me.

"Watch out loser who sleeps all the time in tha room" Ino said. I looked up and seen her surrounded by her posse as some people call it laughing at me. I got up and she sat down. "okay okay don't do anything stupid" She said when I had my fist up in the air about to hit her.

"Really what do you call a person trying to impress her so called friends. Let me help you on that one, You call her a loner. Do you really think they care about you or is it just your status?" I asked and ino looked at her so called friends. "They wouldn't even defind you when I went to hit you. Next time you call me something, you had better think twice" I told her then took a seat in my seat in the back row. I am glad i did when I did because right after I sat down Mr. Ringo walked into the room.

"Everyone take your seats" He said then started writing problems on the board for us which he calls warm-ups and I just call them boring-ups but at least this teacher likes me because I am actually good at math. I looked over seeing the new kid look at me and smirk but I just shrugged it off like I usually do.

"Now Gaara please stand up" Mr. Ringo asked.

"I rather not" So the new boys name is Gaara, nice. Oh he is trying to act like a bad boy but I dought he is.

"Fine, stay there. Do you want to tell the class anything about yourself" Mr. Ringo asked him

"My name is Gaara" I couldn't help it. I busted out laughing and everyone in the class started looking at me.

"I bet she told him to do that" One of Ino's posse friends said.

"Me? Why are trying to get me introuble?" I said acting so innocently.

"Now settle down girls. I don't think that Sakura could have told him or made him do something he didn't want to do" Mr. Ringo explained.

"yeah but she just threatened to kill me before class" Ino blurted out and I busted out laughing again.

"Haruno?" Mr Ringo actually looked serious this time.

"Really she was just trying to get me introuble, then her story changes out of thin air and you actually believe her.

"Did you?" He asked

"I don't threaten to kill people" I told him getting pissed because he just believed her when she has been saying lies all semester. "you know what. Yes I did. I did say that okay happy" I got up grabbed my stuff.

"Haruno" Mr Ringo said but I already knew what he was going to say

"I know exactly where the principals office is" I cut him off before he could say anything else. I walked out of the room.

"Sakura?" He yelled. Me and Mr. Ringo are friends. Yes, I know it is weird to be friends with your teacher but he is more like my guardian. He and my mom use to date but that was before she died of course. When she died she left everything to me, I packed up and left. Transferring schools and everything. Then when I got to high school thats when I noticed that Ringo was here. I asked him about it and he told me that he had transfered schools to keep an eye on me. After that he would come to my house and bring me food or just to hang out and give me some company. He is the only person who knows about my situation that noone else knows or even asks about. I walked to the principals office and just went right into Tsunades office without being welcomed.

When I walked in she was busy on the phone and she just waved me to sit down.

"I know..yes I am running school why wouldn't I?? Yes it will. Right now?" Tsunade looked like all the blood from her face had just rushed out. "Yes Sr." She said putting the reciver down.

"Sakura your not in any trouble, I just need you to go get Anko" She said and sounded scared and that scared me. I hopped up out of the chair and ran out of the room.

"Anko"

"Hey Mrs. Haruno. Does she need me-

"She needs you in the room now. I don't know whats wrong" Anko looked at me like I was trying to pull a joke on her but then she just nodded. We both walked into the room with tsunade.

"Close the door" She said and I didn't know which side of the door I was suppose to be on but I stayed in.

"There seems to be a problem. Hurricane Ben just took a turn and upgraded" I looked at her like she was picking or something.

"Are you telling us that there is a hurricane heading this way?" Anko asked and tsunade just nodded.

"They want us to tell the kids that are here, I just notified to police. THey are blocking off the parking lots so no-one trys to leave. We are to tell the kids and let them call there parents and tell there parents to get to this school. Then we are to get down to the basement."

"Without any food or water?"

"It is two hours from hitting us at a catagory 5 and it is almost a 6" I looked at Anko and she nodded. I followed Anko out and to the speaker for the whole school.

"Everyone this anouncement is of the most importance. We were just notified that hurricane Ben took an unexpected turn. It will reach landfall around two hours or so, we are to remain calm and call your parents. Do not leave the school, tell your parents to come here then get to the basement. A teacher will lead you if you do not know the way" Anko said over the intercom.

"Oh no I have to get to the elementary" I said talking to myself.

"Haruno do not do anything stupid" Anko yelled as I just walked out of the office. I looked and there was students scared half to death trying to call there loved ones. I am sure by now it is on the news. I walked out of the school just to see tons of cop cars out blocking teenagers who just want to go home or get to their loved ones. Then I remembered something. I put my car in the shop down the road, I walked here this morning. I hit myself in the head and took off running.

"Hey excuse me, you can't do that" An officer said behind me but I didn't stop and he started chasing me. I ran faster trying to get away then I came to a road crossing and a black car stopped infront of me.

"Get in, I will give you a ride" It was Gaara. Wow I haven't even talked to the guy yet he is willing to give me a ride. I looked behind me to see the police officer getting closer so I hopped in the back seat and we spead off. When I felt like I was safe I looked up to see a guy with shaggy hair in the passenger seat.

"Kankuro" He said smiling extending his hand to me. "Gaara's brother"

"Sakura" I shook his hand "Umm you can just take me to the shop"

"Your car is better staying in the shop then out here right now" Kankuro said and like that wasn't obvious because now the wend was picking up.

"No I just need to get home then to the elementary" I told them. "Arn't you guys going back to the high school because that is the safest place to be" I asked and they nodded.

"Where to do you live and you might have to show us" Kankuro asked

"607 spring hill" I told them and they both looked surprised.

"Great we just moved in next door. Were just going to get out sister who was suppose to start college today but decided not to even go" Kankuro said sounding like he was going to give me her whole life story.

"Fine but then let me drive to the elementary since you don't know where its at" I told them and kankuro looked at me like I was crazy. "Oh come on. Don't be one of those protecters of a car that wont be here later because of this hurricane" i said as we parked in the middle between both of our houses.

"Here' Gaara gave me the keys as we got out.

I ran up and into my house. I ran straight into the kitchen grabbing miki's inhaler and her medicine and a water. I ran upstairs and grabbed her pink blanket and a pillow and ran back down stairs and out the door. I ran over to the car.

"Here grab this" I said tossing it all back toward a blond headed girl and kankuro. I got iin the drivers seat and started it up. Turning around and heading off to the elementary school.

"Hi kankuro and Gaara's sister" i laughed trying to play it off like I wasn't scared.

"Temari" She said smiling at me and I could tell by the mirror. "the boys wouldn't tell me so where are you taking us?" She asked and it sounded like I was kidnapping them.

"Elementary then to the high school for safty" I tryed to explain.

"Wait why are we going to the ---" She stopped talking because I went around a curb and it threw her against the window.

"Thats what you get for not having a seat belt" kankuro laughed.

"I am going to get my daughter" I said speeding up a bit. They were looking at me and I knew it.

"how old are you kid" Temari asked

"I am 18" I told them and temari was still shocked.

"So you had your kid when you were-" Damn she put the math together.

"13, my kid is 5 years old" I told them seeing the elementary right up the road.

"Sakura do you have any parents?" Temari was getting on my last nerve.

"My dad died a long time ago and my mom died a couple years ago" I told them and was shocked at what I was now looking at. A car had hit a pole and the pole fell into the play ground of the school. There was no ambulances of anything and it looked as if their was someone in the car.

"Go find your kid, I'll see if I can help this women" Temari said. We got out of the car and the wind was blowing really had now. I looked around to see that there were kids outside watching. Where were the teachers. I looked behind to see kankuro and temari helping the woment who was probably unconious and Gaara was behind me.

"Why are there kids outside?" i asked mostly to myself.

"Here I will get them inside. You just go find-" He stopped because he didn't know her name. I just nodded and we ran. I ran inside to see a bunch of kids yelling and teachers trying to calm them down.

"Pam" I said seeing miki's teacher. She turned to me and looked surprised for a second.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I came to get miki" I told her then heard the elementary door open and close smashing glass. "Where is she?" i asked and Pam just pointed to the classroom where miki was stting in her desk.

"She was the only one not to freak out" Pam said looking at me "I guess she got her mom's patience" She said making me laugh.

"Hey you know you got kids outside" I told her and she nodded yes.

"We are trying the best we can" She said grabbing a kid who was crying. Pam was cuddling her trying to get her to calm down.

"Don't worry a friend is trying to get them in" I reasured her. I walked into the classroom and miki turned and when she saw me her face lit up and she ran to me.

"Momma" She yelled running to me. I lifted her up and held on to her.

"What were you doing?" I asked walking over to her desk

"Drawin us a piture of us family" She said and I picked it up and sure enough it was me and her and a dog we don't have.

"You want a dog don't you?" I asked smiling at her.

"umm humm" she said the pointed toward the door "mommy who that man" I turned and seen Gaara.

"Our ride. Come on" I grabbed her bookbag that had her lunch in it and walked out of the classroom. When I walked out I seen the little kids going down to the basement.

"He is a complete genious" Pam said to me pointing at Gaara.

"Why what he do?" I asked wondering

"He told them that there was a buket of candy down there" She said and I laughed.

"Well that was smart but we have to go" I said and hugged Pam. The opposite side from where miki was on.

"Okay honey hold you ears" I told miki "I don't need you to get sick from all this wind" I told her and she did.

"here" I looked over seeing Gaara holding his coat up to me.

"Thanks" I grabbed the coat and wrapped it around miki. When I looked outside I seen it rainning really hard.

"Did your sister?" I started to ask but they came in with a conious women.

"Help?" Temari yelled. A teacher came out of no-where and took the woman off of temari's hands.

"If we are going to get their before it starts hailing then we need to get going" Temari said. I lifted the keys and gave them back to Gaara.

We ran out into the rain and quickly got in the car with me and miki and temari in the back and Gaara and Kankuro in the front. Gaara started off slow and I am guessing because the rain was so hard. I took gaara's coat off of miki and put her blanket over her.

"momma" miki started breathing heavly.

"The inhaler" I said looking around for it and temari handed it to me. "Here honey" I gave it to her and she took two big breaths in and then she was fine.

"Asma?" Temari asked

"Yeah" I said cuddling miki with me.

"Sakura your one of the greatest teenage mother that i have seen. I mean what teenager would risk everything to get their kid when a hurricane is about to hit" She said to me.

"Thanks"

"Mommy I'm scared" miki looked up at me and I just pulled her closer to me.

"Don't worry baby we will be safe soon enough" As soon as I said that Gaara stopped.

"Problem" Gaara said then looked back. I looked up to see cars that people have abandoned and trees that have fallen.

"Shit!" I said "Sorry baby sorry." I said rubbing miki's hair and kissing her head.

"My guess is the high school is where everyone went because it isn't far away from here" Kankuro said.

"Were going to have to run it" Temari said grabbing Gaara's coat handin it to me. I grabbed it and wrapped it around miki.

"Ready?" Gaara asked me and I nodded. "Come on" I got out grabbing miki and her stuff holding her close to me making sure she wasn't getting soaked.

We ran. Around cars and trees but we were farther then we thought we were from the school. I knew I was slowing down when we were getting close to the school.

"Let me take her" Gaara said standing infront of me. "Trust me" He said and I looked down.

"I will be right behind you. hold on to Gaara okay" I told her passing her to Gaara and we started running again. Gaara was pretty fast considering her had a kid on his arm.

When we got to the front of the school we tryed to open the door but it was locked.

"DAMNIT" Temari yelled bangging on the door.

"Its no use there all downstairs" I said to her.

"Here" Gaara said giving me back miki and busting the window with his hand. He pushed it open from the other side and we ran in. Down stairs we went. When we got down there people were looking at us like we were idiots.

"How bad is it out there." One older couple asked us.

"Getting worse. It started rainning and the wind is really picking up" Temari answered.

I didn't stop I just kept walking till I got to a courner with enough room for all of us to sit. I sat in the courner and removed Gaara's coat from miki and gave it back to him.

"Thanks" I said to gaara who sat beside me and temari sat on the other side on me.

"Where did Kankuro go?" I asked

"over there hitting on some girl like always no matter the crisis" temari said pointing to him and I seen that he was hitting on Ino and I laughed.

"Momma" Miki said getting people's attention that was from my school to look at me.

"Come here honey" I said pulling miki onto my lap wrapping her balnket tighter around her. "You okay do you feel dizzy or anything" I asked

"No mamma" She told me grabing her some-what damp pillow cuddling up beside me, well between me and Gaara.

"Whats wrong with her?" Temari asked me

"Nothing just you know I was 13 when I had her, well she was premature. On top of me being so young to have her in the first place she has problems like asma" Temari nodded and looked up. I looked up to see Ino standing over me.

"Oh so touching, not. That just makes you a slut" Ino asid laughing.

"No it doesn't" I was surprised when I heard it. One of Ino's posse girls turned against her. "To have a kid and actually take care of her instead of giving her up to adoption." Damn I was liking this show.

"Still a slut who wont fight" Ino said then kicked my leg. Temari and Gaara both got up on that one and Ino looked at them then back at me. "Oh you get some body guards"Ino said laughing. I looked down at miki to see that she actually fell asleep through all this.

"Ladys not now" The familar voice Mr. Ringo.

"Whatever" Ino said walking away with her posse.

"Thanks" I said to Mr. Ringo.

"You better get comfortable this is going to long because this hurricane is huge and just reached a catagory 6" He said bending down looking at miki.

"Catagory 6" This is going to be a long day


End file.
